Que seas feliz Booth
by Anto Bones 16
Summary: SongFic basado en lo que siente Brennan al ver cómo Hannah lo hace tan feliz a Booth, sin que este último necesite de su compañera para su felicidad (o por lo menos así lo ve Brennan). Ubicado entre los capítulos 6x02 y 6x13.


Este SongFic se basa en lo que siente Brennan al ver cómo Hannah lo hace tan feliz a Booth, sin que este último necesite de su compañera para su felicidad (o por lo menos así lo ve Brennan). Ubicado entre los capítulos 6x02 y 6x13. Tema _Quien como tu _interpretado por Noel Schajris, aunque la canción es de Ana Gabriel originalmente. Escuché la letra y pensé lo bien que podía quedar entre la relación de Booth y Hannah, observado del punto de vista de Brennan.

Este songfic lo tengo hace más de un año y medio, más precisamente del 31 de Marzo del año pasado y quería animarme a publicarlo, aunque es algo viejo y ya podemos ver a ByB juntos, con Christine y casados (que por cierto, me encanta) me gustaba la idea. Así que espero que le guste y que puedan disfrutar este breve fic. Saludos desde Argentina.

ANTO :0)

* * *

Era un día normal, ya era la hora del almuerzo y aunque lo estuve evitando, ya no tenía más escusas que inventarles a todos para no salir de mi despacho, no quedándome más opción que salir a comer. Como siempre me dirigí al Royal Diner, rogando que ellos no estuvieran allí también. Iba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya estaba dentro del lugar cerca de la barra y sin darme tiempo a poder observar el sitio, escucho una voz conocida que me llama.

- Temperance!

Sin poder escapar me acerco lentamente a la mesa donde estaban sentados, en nuestra mesa o por lo menos eso era antes, noto que están sentados a la par como siempre, muy felices y acaramelados.

-Hey Bones, ¿como estas?

- Hola, bien con poco tiempo, solo venia a pedir algo para comer y regresar al laboratorio. - contesto rápidamente.

- Vamos Brennan almuerza con nosotros, unos minutos que te demores no creo que afecte - dijo con mucha simpatía la mujer rubia sentada junto a Booth tomándole la mano.

- No, está bien, no se preocupen si he salido solo por obligación de Ángela, aunque ni hambre tengo.

- Anda Bones Hannah tiene razón y conociéndote como te conozco seguro que llevas todo el día sin desconectarte del caso y necesitas comer algo.

Sin poder rebatir ni una palabra más, porque era verdad que debía comer algo y era mentira que no tenía hambre, acepte la invitación aunque no fuera tan agradable compartir un momento junto a ellos dos. No es que ella sea una mala persona, ni nada parecido, al contrario, era una mujer agradable, simpática, cálida, muy apasionada en su trabajo como yo y con sentido del humor, aunque yo no entendía en muchas ocasiones sus chistes, se notaba que hacía gracia ya que siempre se reían de sus bromas. Hannah y yo nos habíamos hecho grandes amigas desde que llego a Washington, aunque esto a Ángela no le simpatizara demasiado.

Y él, él no tenía nada malo, absolutamente nada malo, era un hombre bueno, confiable, protector con las personas que quería, sensible pero a la vez, fuerte y que haría cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a los suyos. Él me había enseñado muchas cosas, pero sobre todo y lo más importante me enseño a vivir y amar.

Sin embargo ya todo era diferente, todo había cambiado desde que regresamos a DC y él con sus nuevos sentimientos. Yo le había negado una oportunidad entre nosotros aquella vez en las afueras del FBI, creyendo que hacia bien protegiéndolo de mi misma ya que yo no podía ni sabia entregarme a mis sentimientos.

Pero todo eso había cambiado cuando estuve lejos de él en las Islas Molucas, tuve tiempo para pensar y reflexionar que había cometido un gran error, creo que el error más grande en mi vida por no entregarme plenamente al hombre que, ahora si lo sabía con certeza, amaba.

- Así que mañana salgo a la mañana para una entrevista hacia Georgia, va a estar genial, la he estado preparando hace días.- Note que Hannah me estaba contando muy entusiasmada algo de un viaje o algo así pero no había prestado atención al estar perdida en mis pensamientos. Decidí introducirme en la conversación para disimular mientras que Hannah esperaba un comentario.

- Creo que lo harás excelente Hannah, eres una gran periodista.

- Si amor, Bones tiene razón eres la mejor y nadie podrá hacer una entrevista mejor que tu. - Dijo Booth mirándola con gran amor mientras que le daba un pequeño beso en los labios mostrándole su cariño y apoyo.

- Gracias Temperance - respondió Hannah después de corresponderle el beso a Booth - pero aunque salga mañana temprano no quiere decir que vaya a suspender nuestra noche de chicas de hoy, hace cuatro días que no nos vemos, tenemos que hablar de mucho!.

- Claro, hoy nos juntamos en mi casa, yo preparare la cena y luego salimos a beber algunos tragos. - Digo pareciendo que me agrada la idea, aunque disimulo bastante bien para que no se notara que me había afectado esa muestra de cariño delante de mí.

- Gracias Bones… - me dice Booth por lo bajo aparentando que Hannah no lo escuchase - hoy podre tener mi noche de chicos mirando en casa con algunas cervezas y una muy rica comida thai la gran final del campeonato de los Flayers contra Chicago, que a cierta personita no le agrada que mire hockey por las noches - mirando de reojo a su novia.

- Jaja muy chistoso Sr. Booth. - responde Hannah mientras que recibía un golpe en las costillas por esta de forma cariñosa.

- Auch, eso dolió - contesto Booth haciéndole carita de pobrecito como un niño, mientras que se acercaba lentamente a su rostro y le robaba un beso diciendo que con ello se le pasaba.

_El perfume de su almohada tú lo conoces bien_

_Y la humedad de sus sábanas blancas también._

_Qué suerte la tuya _

_Que puedes tenerlo a tus pies_

_Sintiendo en tu boca sus besos que saben a miel,_

_Mirando cómo le hablas de amor _

_El tiempo no se detiene _

_Y nada tengo yo que esperar_

_Aun que me quede en el aire._

_Quien como tú que día a día puedes tenerle, _

_Quien como tú que solo entre tus brazos se duerme_

_Quien como tu..._

_Quien como tú que tarde a tarde esperas que llegue_

_Quien como tú que con ternura curas sus fiebres_

_Quien como tu..._

_Esas noches de locura _

_Tú las disfrutas bien_

_Y entre sus brazos las horas no pasan, lo sé, _

_Mirando cómo le hablas de amor el tiempo no se detiene_

_Y nada tengo yo que esperar_

_Aun que me quede en el aire_

_Quien como tú que día a día puedes tenerle, _

_Quien como tú que solo entre tus brazos se duerme_

_Quien como tu... _

_Quien como tú que día a día puedes tenerle, _

_Quien como tú que solo entre tus brazos se duerme_

_Quien como tu..._

_Quien como tú que tarde a tarde esperas que llegue_

_Quien como tú que con ternuras curas sus fiebres_

_Quien como tú...como tú_

_Quien como tú._

Se lo veía tan feliz y cómodo a Booth junto con Hannah, que siento que ya he perdido mi oportunidad de confesarle mis sentimientos, porque no pretendo arruinar su vida junto a la mujer perfecta para él y que lo llena de felicidad, esa felicidad que yo no supe darle, por más que sea lo más grande que he sentido en toda mi vida, por el estoy dispuesto a renunciar y olvidar lo que siento por él aunque me duela y sea muy difícil seguir comportándome como solo su compañera.


End file.
